I'm Just Your Problem
by emerald serenity
Summary: {AU} Kory Anders is back in town and has had it with her jerk of an ex boyfriend. She tries everything to befriend him, to not be enemies, but it seems he is just down right disgusted with her presence. Yet she herself can't believe she still loves that guy!


**A/N: So this is my first story and I'm planning to keep it all in Kory's point of view. I wrote this chapter a few months ago but never had the guts to upload it. I figured since it's already the new year I should be more confident of myself. Right?**

**Enjoy!**

**I'm Just Your Problem**

**{Chapter 1}**

We were a perfect couple. Me and "Him". At least that's what other people thought. Anyone who would pass by and look at us would quickly assume we'd be together forever. Well that was stupid to assume! Reason why? It's simple, because it was High School. It was typical for a break up to happen. Hearts are always played with during those years, and stupid me already knew that but decided to let myself fall for him anyways. Who knew it would hurt this much. To have me crying my brains out till this day. I'm 23 years old now! How pathetic right? This happened six years ago. He's probably having the time of his life right now! No doubt he already forgot about me. At least that's what the cover of magazines show!

"Playboy Dick Grayson spot on a date with Commissioner's Daughter Barbara Gordon"

Ugh! I need to move on but every time I try the memories, oh those wonderful memories, come flooding back to my head. God I hate him for doing this to me. Two years after the breakup my sister decided to move us to Jump City. It was a beautiful city compared to Gotham, which was always cold and filled with cranky people. Then those annoying ass sirens every single night. It was totally dangerous to be out in an alley in the middle of the night. You wouldn't survive. Now Jump City…Jump City was the complete opposite. It was always sunny and I just enjoyed the fresh air because it just glided me away from all my problems.

The reason my sister moved us was because she was accepted into this modeling job. But before I continue, you need to know a little about the "Ander Family". My mother, Lou Anders, first moved us here to Gotham when I was ten due to my father, Myan Anders, passing away back in our home state Tamaran, a small island near the Caribbean. My older brother , Ryan Anders, chose to stay with my uncle Galfore. I really miss both of them but we just couldn't stand being in a place that only reminded us of our father, so we wanted a fresh start in life. Only it soon became the continuation of our problems. America was interesting at first but then it eventually turned into a dick afterwards. My mother was having trouble affording us and later started getting a little sick. We never expected that bit of sickness to lead to her death.

Do I miss her? Of course I do. I thought my life was officially over, but that was until I met "him". He comforted me and kissed all my tears away. He understood what I was going through and helped me get through it. It only gave me more reasons to love him. He was everything to me, like I was to him. I know he might not love me today but I know he loved me back then. I never doubted his love for me at that time. I trusted him with my life.

So back to my sister, whose name is Karman by the way, had a few years doing this job in Jump until they decided to transport her in the Modeling Institution back in Gotham. And that's why I'm here finished packing, and getting ready to meet up with my old friends who I have missed so much. Donna, Gar, Rachel, Vic, Jennifer, Karen, and Rich-well I'm pretty sure that guy is definitely not coming, but those first six were my closest friends and I just cant wait to meet up with them again.

I went to go take a quick shower. When I finished and got dried up, I placed on my dark blue jeans and purple blouse. I then brush my long red hair, yes its red…very red actually, and put on my black converse. I head down stairs and slipped on my black leather jacket on the hanger and grab the keys on the kitchen counter.

"See ya later Karman", I told my sister who was making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich at the moment.

" Bye, and drive safely please!", I roll my eyes and give a smile. Ever since mom passed away, she's been so protective over me. I get to my car and head to Vic's house. I'm so excited!

I pull up to Vic's driveway and made my way to the door. I rang the doorbell and in a

damn blink of an eye Karen and Donna are squeezing my lungs out with tears in their eyes.

"Oh girl do you realize how much we've missed you", Karen yelled. Donna was too caught up in hugging me to death to say anything.

"Karen is Kory here ye-KORY!" and with that yell of my name the whole crew ran downstairs and came to join in the hug. I was crying. By the look of it we all were. It felt so great to see them again.

"What the hell took you so long?!", Gar said. Is everyone really that happy to see me?

"Gee if I'd known you guys would've been this happy I would've came here sooner!"

"Of course we'd be happy Kor!", Vic exclaimed, "You're like our little sister we've never had! Were gonna have so much fun since were all together again, it will be just like old times!" Lies. It will never be the same without "him".

" Can't wait. Hey um can you guys let go now or else your not gonna HAVE a little sister anymore heh!",I could've sworn I heard a rib crack. Everyone gave a chuckle and let go. We headed to Vic's back yard to catch up on a lot of things. We talked and ate and we were laughing the whole entire time. I'm so glad no one mentioned "him" because of course they would understand what would happen if they did. I guess it is possible to be "happy" like the old times.

"It was getting late and sadly it was time to go. Mostly because I haven't answered any of Karman's calls, and she is probably gonna give me this huge lecture when I get home.

"It was really nice seeing you again Kor!", Vic said, along with giving me a brotherly hug.

"Yeah girlfriend, give us a call when your free so we can all go shopping like the old times!"Donna told me. Oh I remember those days, and I also remember the hangovers from Girls Night O-

"Oh God remember we would always have "Girls Night Out" every Friday! We should totally do that again!", Jenny yelled.

"Rae aren't you gonna invite Kory to the Annual Ball next month!?", Gar said out of the blue. Annual Ball? As in the Ball Bruce Wayne, Rachel's uncle, hosts every year? NO NO NO! Then that he means "he" is gonna be there! Like hell I'm gonna accept!

"Oh yeah. Kory why don't we meet up this weekend so we can help you choose a dress for the Annual Ball?", Oh dear, how do I get out of this one….

"Uhh I don't thi-"

"OMG YASSS! And then we have to get you a DATE! This is gonna be so fun!", Really Donna?!

"You guys I really do not-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Kor! You're attending that ball wether you like it or not!", I guess there is no way out of this.

"Ugh! FINE!" Everyone cheered!

"Yeah go ahead and cheer you little bastards. You all were probably planning this right after you heard I was coming back", Everyone laughed and we said our goodbyes. It really was nice seeing them.

Oh yeah and you probably figured my name out by now but here it is anyways. I'm Korina Anders, but you can call me Kory.

**A/N: Please leave a review, it would mean a lot that someone actually took the time to read this XD! Happy New Year btw!**

**-Sarai**


End file.
